


Worthy of Her

by HariWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Identity Reveal, Ikari Gozen Spoilers, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Summer, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: At the wedding of the year, one person is unhappy. When Marinette tries to comfort her, a few truths are revealed.





	Worthy of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylostique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/gifts).

> This is so late!! I'm sorry Stylostique!! I hope you enjoy it - happy summer Santa!

The summer sun hung low in the sky, casting a golden light across the marquee and making the glass droplets on the chandeliers twinkle like stars. The grandeur of the occasion was nothing less than any of them expected from Chloé on her wedding day. For all the ostentation, though, it seemed like a fitting celebration. When the daughter of Paris's longest-serving Mayor and the son of its most famous fashion designer marry, you’d expect a certain level of excess.

The meal had been exquisite; Marlena Cesaire pulled out every stop in creating the menu and each course was somehow better than the last. Now, the speeches were drawing to a close and the guests were leaning back in their plush golden chairs with sleepy contentment. As a tearful Andre Bourgois finally sat down, the Maitre'd stepped out of the shadows.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way to the back of the room, Adrien and Chloé are about to cut the cake.”

Marinette and Nino took a hand each and hoisted Alya to her feet. At eight months pregnant with twins, she wasn’t primed for sudden movement any more. They all followed a bashful-looking Adrien hand in hand with a proud and regal Chloé up the banqueting hall, taking care not to trip on a cathedral train of taffeta and silk. The cake stood six tiers tall, a cascade of delicate yellow sugar flowers tumbled down one side—the cause of several sleepless nights for Marinette and her father.

She smiled wearily at the memory of modelling the blooms in the bakery’s hot kitchen, pleased that the hours of ruffling edges of fondant petals and endless trips to the fridge, desperately hoping the flowers would set in time to attach them to the cake were worth the effort. The newlyweds looked overjoyed at the finished article.

Alya nudged Marinette with her elbow.

“You holding up?”

Marinette smiled and nodded. “They look happy, don’t they?”

They did, and Marinette was happy for them. Chloé wasn’t the same spoiled bully as she had been in school, Adrien’s newfound assertiveness had been the antidote to that. He didn’t stand for her nonsense and she wanted to be a better person for him. It was a good partnership. Besides, after Lila’s efforts to woo Adrien, Marinette was pleased to see him with someone else.

Anyone else.

Their fathers had been delighted with the union, too. Both approved of the families From a media relations point of view, it served them both well. Chloé and Adrien were genuinely happy with each other, and that was enough for their friends.

“Are you happy, though?” Nino whispered.

Marinette knew he was just being a protective friend but he needn’t worry about her. Somewhere between the end of lycée and graduation from university, Marinette’s feelings for Adrien faded. He was a dear friend and she couldn’t deny that their bond was strong—you can’t fight crime next to someone for years, putting your life literally in their hands, without developing a close relationship—but she didn’t feel that way about him.

She scanned the room. Smiles glowed from dozens of familiar faces around the room. Ten years ago, Chloé was Adrien’s only friend; now he was surrounded by friends, all applauding his happiness.

All except one.

Kagami stood back from the crowd, arms folded across her chest. Her face was impassive but her eyes shone with sadness. Marinette knew how much Kagami liked Adrien, and how jealous she’d been anyone she considered competition to his affections. Memories of her and Chloé’s attempts to keep them apart flooded back and she chuckled to herself at the silliness of it all. In the end, Adrien followed his heart and his heart chose his oldest and most loyal friend.

The crowd started to disperse the gardens as dozens of servers swooped in to rearrange the tables to make space for a dancefloor. Nino tapped Marinette on the shoulder, inviting her to join them on the patio.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” she said.

When she turned back, however, Kagami was gone. Her eyes scanned the retreating guests but she couldn’t spot her anywhere. On the edge of the patio, Alya was the centre of attention in a group of old school friends. On the lawn, Jagged Stone was talking animatedly with a star-struck Luka. Master Fu was chatting to a beaming Caline Bustier.

"I'm worried about her, too. She's been acting oddly for weeks now."

Marinette whirled around and found herself face to face with a yellow and white buttonhole. She stumbled back a little but Adrien caught her, smiling in amusement as he did.

"Odd? How?"

Adrien shrugged. "Just… Not herself. I think she had a fight with her mother. I don’t know, she won’t talk to me.”

Marinette knew Kagami’s relationship with her mother could be fraught, but she did all she could to please her. She wondered what Kagami or Tomoe could have done to cause a rift so great that it was spoiling her enjoyment of this day.

“Perhaps you can speak to her, M’lady? She always had a soft spot for a certain spotted superhero.” Adrien winked his most Chat Noir-ish wink and grinned toothily. These days, it was hard to know where Adrien Agreste ended and Chat Noir began.

Pushing him back with a finger on his nose, Marinette tutted. “Now, Minou, turning on the charm isn’t going to work with me. Kagami doesn’t know my true identity, the fewer people that do, the better.”

“I know, I know. She doesn’t want to talk to me though.”

“Are you sure it’s not because of her feelings for you?”

“Her…? Oh, no, she’s been over that for ages.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Adrien, no offence but you’re hardly an expert on feelings. You’re oblivious to all but someone throwing themselves at you.”

He opened his mouth to object, then thought better of it. “Please?”

Marinette sighed. “I’ll talk to her.”

Outside, the air was cool: a relief after the heat of the day. The muggy, sticky day had dissolved into a breezy evening and most of the guests were taking advantage of their chance to leave the marquee.

Marinette chuckled to herself. She couldn’t understand why people got married in summer; spring or fall would be cooler, and so much more beautiful. Although, she thought a winter wedding could be magical, too. She shook her head—Kagami was right, she was still indecisive, scatterbrained and irresponsible. A typical AB.

Grabbing two flutes of orange juice from a passing waiter, Marinette pushed past an arguing couple and strode towards the gardens at the back of the venue. Lanterns flickered where they lined the pathways around the lawn. It wasn’t dark enough yet for them to throw out any real light, so for now, they served only as decoration. Kagami wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the garden so Marinette ventured beyond the floral borders and found a secluded area surrounded by a low wall. A familiar figure sat on the wall, her back to Marinette, a light breeze rippling through her immaculately styled hair.

She reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, then paused.

_“The only reason you can’t stay on your feet is hesitation. I never hesitate.”_

The coolness in Kagami’s voice still chilled her now, years later. It ran up her spine, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. Should she interrupt her thoughts? Kagami wasn’t one to show emotion and Marinette worried that she’d react badly to caught in such a vulnerable moment.

She quickly shrugged off the thought. After their initial meetings, her first impressions of Kagami thawed and she saw her for who she truly was: sheltered, lonely and desperate for friendship. In some ways, she saw herself in Kagami; before Alya came to Collège Françoise Dupont, she had been friendless and adrift. Only the appearance of two new best friends—one at school, the other arriving via her Miraculous—showed her another way.

Kagami was her friend and she was obviously hurting. Marinette had to help. At least, she had to try.

“I thought you might like to have a glass of orange juice with a friend,” Marinette said, offering a glass to Kagami.

“Did Adrien send you?”

“Not exactly, I wanted to come, but he is concerned about you. Did you two fall out?”

Kagami shook her head and a single tear trickled down her cheek. Her eyes shone like two brilliant pools of water. “I want to be happy for him, I do. It’s just that seeing him here reminds me that I’ll never have that for myself.”

“Why not?”

“Because my mother will never allow me to marry a woman.”

“Oh. Oh! How long have you known?”

“Since I was fourteen years old and I fell in love with Ladybug.”

Marinette’s cheeks burned. She always felt voyeuristic when friends discussed admiration or attraction to Ladybug –like she was eavesdropping into a conversation about herself that she wasn’t meant to hear.

She reached out and wiped the tear from Kagami’s cheek.

“You’re still her daughter, Kagami. Your mother is probably in shock, but she will come around eventually.”

“How do you know?”

“Mine did.”

Kagami’s lips formed a perfect ‘O’ shape as she finally looked Marinette in the eye.

“But, your mother is…”

“...Parenting goals?” Marinette laughed. “It still took her a while to adjust to that particular piece of news. It was a shock.”

“You did spend most of your teens pining after Adrien Agreste,” Kagami said.

Bluntness. She’s feeling herself again.

Marinette put her hand over Kagami’s. “It will get easier, I promise. I’ll be there for you until it does.”

A soft smile lit up Kagami’s face. Gently at first, then brighter until she glowed with her usual radiance. “Thank you.”

Marinette saw the purple aura out of the corner of her eye first. As she turned her head, the black butterfly changed course mid-flight and stopped advancing on Kagami. Instead, it alighted on the sweaty man who had been fighting with his wife. As he rose up into a monster, knocking bunting and lawn ornaments to the side, Kagami dove on top of Marinette, shielding her from harm. She’d been in this position with Chat Noir many times but now, her cheeks warmed and she averted her eyes.

“Uh, t-t-thanks.” Marinette felt her voice stammer. Through her self-consciousness, she remembered herself. Rather, she remembered who she was. She had to go.

“We have to get to safety!” Kagami grabbed her hand.

“No! I… Wait.” Marinette knew she could trust her, and something told her Chat Noir wouldn’t be averse to a little extra help with wrapping things up. “How would you feel about Ryuko lending us a hand?”

“Us?” Kagami’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “You’re..?”

Marinette nodded, biting her lip. “Are you mad that I hid it from you?”

“Mad?” Kagami laughed wryly and took a step towards her. She cupped Marinette’s face in her hand, her thumb grazing her cheek. “No, I’m not mad. It makes perfect sense. I’m annoyed with myself for not working it out. All of it.”

Marinette felt herself move towards Kagami. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I would have told you eventually. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I can look after myself, my Lady,” Kagami said, her lips flickering into a grin. She was close enough to ruffle Marinette’s hair with her breath.

The anticipation was too great, Marinette closed the gap and kissed her. Kagami met her lips with the same intensity. Marinette felt like she was floating or falling. Or both.

“Ahem.” The pair jumped apart, shocked to find a figure in black standing impatiently beside them. In one hand, he twirled a staff, in the other, he held a Miraculous box. The grin he wore was unbearably smug.

“As happy as I am to see both of you so happy, Hawk Moth is currently trashing my wedding. If you don’t mind, can we bring the storm?”

“Hey, that’s my line!” Kagami opened the box and Longg flew out to greet her.

“Okay, but don’t think I didn’t hear you stealing mine earlier.”

Marinette laughed. They were both as competitive and cocky as each other; sparring partners for life. Apparently, she had a type.

She and Kagami transformed and the three heroes ran towards their newest foe, weapons ready. Behind her, Ladybug heard Chat Noir speak.

"Congratulations, Ryuko. You’re at your best again, I see."

"I’m only trying to be worthy of her."


End file.
